


The One With the F-bomb

by Afoolforatook, alphaparrot, Amber_Aglio, BrianneABanana, delta_altair, Nemomo, satariraine, StoryWeaverKirea, TesseractTown, TheCraftyNinjaCat, thedarkpoet, Victorious56



Category: RWBY
Genre: Atlas - Freeform, Confusion, Fluff, M/M, Mantle, Shopping, i cant tag ever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:59:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25432000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Afoolforatook/pseuds/Afoolforatook, https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphaparrot/pseuds/alphaparrot, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber_Aglio/pseuds/Amber_Aglio, https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianneABanana/pseuds/BrianneABanana, https://archiveofourown.org/users/delta_altair/pseuds/delta_altair, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemomo/pseuds/Nemomo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/satariraine/pseuds/satariraine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryWeaverKirea/pseuds/StoryWeaverKirea, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TesseractTown/pseuds/TesseractTown, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCraftyNinjaCat/pseuds/TheCraftyNinjaCat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedarkpoet/pseuds/thedarkpoet, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victorious56/pseuds/Victorious56
Summary: They wanted to go shopping, which... took a turn
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: The Nonsense Game





	The One With the F-bomb

**Author's Note:**

> Order of appearance
> 
> Victorious56  
> Chloe  
> alphaparrot  
> CraftyKitKat  
> Amber  
> Farley McF  
> delta-altair  
> aislingcloud  
> ABanana  
> leida  
> nemomo  
> tesseract

Qrow emerged from the bathroom, rubbing his hands through his damp hair. “I think I have a problem.”

“I already knew that.” Clover laughed and threw a pillow at him. Qrow caught it with one hand, approaching the bed to swipe it at Clover.

“Ha ha, very funny. No, in fact you are the problem.” He dropped the pillow and stood before Clover, his arms folded across his chest.

Clover’s laugh ended as he looked at Qrow, his forehead wrinkled. “Uh, how do you mean? I thought… we’re good, aren’t we?”

Qrow pulled Clover to his feet, wrapping his wiry arms about the younger man’s body. A long kiss reassured Clover that they were, indeed, good.

“So, what is the problem?”  
Qrow pulled off his t-shirt. “Look at this.” He turned away from Clover, looking over his shoulder as the other man studied his back.

“What is it?” Clover traced his fingers over the red blotches, scattered like confetti across Qrow’s pale skin.

“I think, now I sleep without a top on, I must be allergic to your sheets. Or to you, knowing my luck,” he muttered under his breath. “It wasn’t happening when I was sleeping by myself.”

“Is it sore? And why doesn’t your aura take care of it?”

“It does, to an extent. But it comes back every day.”

“Well, there’s a simple solution. We need some different sheets. There’s no point in getting more from the laundry— they’ll all be the same. We need to go shopping.”

\-----------

“Shopping huh? I guess we could do that.” Qrow shrugged his shoulders as he continued.  
“What kind of sheets would we even get though?”

“There are a lot of different kinds but no worries, we’ll ask the store owners when we get there.” Clover answered easily as he got ready to leave.

“Fair enough, but we are not going to a snobby Atlesian store for something as mundane as sheets even if they do need to be nicer.” The lithe man left no room for arguments.

Clover simply laughed and said, “That’s fine, I think a shopping trip down to Mantle would do us some good anyway.”

“Shopping trip? That makes it sound like we’re buying more than just sheets.” The shapeshifter didn’t really want to go on a big shopping spree.

“Well, we could buy new blankets and pillows, maybe some towels? You know, kill two birds with one stone.” Qrow narrowed his eyes at Clover’s words.

“Did you say that on purpose? I feel like I should be insulted…” Clover’s cheeky smile in reply just made him more suspicious. 

“Of course not! Now let’s get going so we have time to browse before the stores close.” With that said Clover grabbed Qrow by the hand and started guiding him towards the door. The other man felt generous so he let Clover change the topic of conversation.

“Okay then, lead the way boy scout.” Qrow told him with a smirk as they made their way to the transport bay where they boarded a Manta ship to fly down to Mantle. 

\------------------

\---  
“Come on, Qrow, just try it!” Clover said, from the other side of the fitting room door. Qrow looked down at the fabric in his hands. It was a deep burgundy velvet, incredibly soft to the touch, with a very fine, almost invisible embroidery of silver threads. Qrow noticed as the fabric shifted under the light that the threads had a slightly green shimmer when the light hit just right. He had to admit, it was a striking look--incredibly fine craftsmanship. 

Qrow sighed, reached up to his shoulders, and detached his cape. He looked at it fondly, as it hung on the hook on the door of the fitting room. It was, he had to admit, in rough shape, full of tears and stains. But it had seen so much life, as well--so many battles, so many nights it had been his only blanket, sleeping in the crook of a tree, or against a rock under the stars. Oh well. He didn’t have to give it up, after all--he was just considering an expansion to his wardrobe. 

Qrow took a deep breath, swung the new cape that Clover had picked out around his shoulders, and fastened it to his shoulders.

His breath caught when he saw himself in the mirror--it was quite the striking cape. The delicate patterns of the embroidery were faint enough that they were almost more of a suggestion of the cape’s magnificence than an obvious part of its pattern. He might have a hard time wearing something this glamorous into battle--but for other occasions….

“Well?” Clover demanded, his voice clear and nearby--he must have been just on the other side of the door.

“Alright, alright,” Qrow said. “I’m coming out.” He opened the door and stepped out, giving a small twirl so Clover could see the cape in its full glory.

Clover’s cheeks turned red. “Oh,” he said, quietly.

\-------------------------

Qrow couldn’t help smirking at the other man’s bashful face. Who knew it would only take an outfit change to take the specialist down a few pegs?

“What do you think?” he asked, casually putting a hand on his hip. The cape billowed out behind him as he moved.

“...you look amazing,” Clover breathed.

It was Qrow’s turn to be bashful. He wouldn’t say he looked amazing, but after he caught sight of himself in the changing room mirror he had to admit he looked pretty damn good. Sentimental value aside, this cape flattered his form a lot better than the tattered cloth he usually wore.

“Alright, lucky charm. Your turn,” Qrow announced, changing the subject, “Has anything piqued your interest?”

Clover shrugged, “Not really, When you wear the same uniform most of the time, you tend to save a lot of money on clothing.”

“Fair enough,” Qrow’s face split into a mischievous grin as he walked to the nearest clothing rack, “Then you wouldn’t mind if I picked something out for you, would you?”

\----------------------------

“Oh no,” Clover gasped in mock distress. “What do you want to put on me? An oversized orange hoodie? Cargo shorts and a t-shirt with a bad pun?”

Qrow snickered, and shook his head, running his fingers over the shirts on the nearest rack. “Is that the worst you can think of? And don’t worry, I wouldn’t dream of covering up those arms of yours — I’m not an enemy to myself.” Everything was too plain, too boring. No, Clover needed some color and Clover definitely deserved something stylish. This was a special occasion, after all.

The soft sound of Clover’s laughter only strengthened his resolve to find the perfect thing. 

“Oh, is that so?” Qrow wasn’t looking, but he could easily imagine Clover’s face — the amused, fond smile and the crinkle in the corners of his eyes. Why must this man make such a fool of him? Brothers forbid someone finds out the legendary Qrow Branwen is going soft. “Well, I don’t get to wear anything other than the uniform often, so better make it count.”

And oh, Qrow intended to do exactly that. His gaze flicked over the neat rows of shirts and trousers, looking for something to accentuate Clover’s eyes and maybe biceps. A spot of color drew Qrow’s gaze and his breath hitched as he realized that he found just the thing he needed.

\---------------------

He smiled to himself proudly as he grabbed a nearby pair of trousers and then the earthy green shirt that first caught his eye. He hurried back to Clover’s door and knocked lightly, draping the fabric over the top of the door. 

“Alright, try this out. I know you’re allergic to sleeves or something, but just humor me.” Qrow called, leaning against the opposite wall. 

The clothes disappeared and Qrow waited for any sound of disapproval. But all that came was a quiet chuckle and overexaggerated sigh of resignation. 

Qrow perked up when he saw a strip of red cloth get tossed over the door. He waited until he heard the shuffling of fabric resume before subtly pulling the armband down and holding it behind his back. 

He returned to his place on the wall and waited patiently, grinning once when he could make out the sound of Clover grumbling something about buttons. 

Finally there was a moment of silence. 

“I’m not sure, Qrow. This isn’t really my usual….”

“We weren’t going for usual, Shamrock. Come on out, I’ve got one last thing to add.” 

There was a sigh and then the door was opening. 

Qrow was right. It suited him perfectly. 

The straight line of the pants led up, almost high waisted, to right above his hips. Where the soft green fabric hung, tucked in just loose enough to suit the slight curve of his waist. The shirt buttoned up with rouleau loops to a banded collar. The fit matched Clover’s chest perfectly, just tight enough while still hanging comfortably at the tuck. And then the sleeves. The sleeves that just barely hung loose around his biceps before folding in a neat cuff right above his elbow. The sheer fabric with delicate embroidered accents curving up over his shoulders and meeting at the point of his collar. 

Qrow pushed himself out of his pleased stupor and walked towards his partner, bringing the armband from behind his back. 

“Hey! Where’d you-” 

\-----------------------

"Ah!" Qrow lightly chided, pressing a finger to Clover's lips. "A spy never reveals his secrets." Glancing down, his gaze roamed Clover's figure once more before then looked back up. He let himself revel in the pretty flush growing across Clover's face, then continued, "You look lovely."

"Thank you," Clover said, voice hardly above a whisper. "I wasn't sure about the sleeves, to be honest."

"It was a good decision, they suit you." Qrow slid the armband around Clover's arm, just above his elbow, snug against the cuff of the sleeve. He took his time tying it off, letting his fingers linger on his partner's arm. The red of the armband was visible under the sheer fabric of the sleeve cuff, its simplicity playing beautifully off the embroidery.

"And how about you?" Clover asked, reaching up to tuck a stray strand of hair behind Qrow's ear. "Anything here catch your fancy?" 

\------------------------

At Clover’s touch, the brush of knuckles gentle against the stubble along his jawline, Qrow found himself leaning just slightly into it with a grin. “You’ll have to be more specific.”

Clover laughed in reply, a quiet, comforting sound. “I meant the clothes, Qrow.”

It was as if he couldn’t help himself, the way his eyes dropped back to the way the embroidery twisted and coiled along the sleeves Clover wore. How he caught the sight of Clover, ever amused, when he looked up, caught red-handed in the act of unsubtle appreciation. 

His grin still came easy, his tone fond. “Again, you’ll have to be more specific here, Cloves.”

Qrow felt a touch victorious as he watched Clover shake his head, looking torn between playing along and getting back to the reason why they were here in the first place. With a shrug of his shoulders, his grin charmingly unfair, Clover simply sighed. “You’re impossible.”

He reached up and tapped Clover’s cheek, secretly pleased that the gentle warmth he felt seemed to match the kind currently gracing the tips of his own ears. “You’re welcome,” Qrow laughed, cheeky, but found the tailend of his reply lost to the space between them when Clover caught his hand and held his palm open, bringing it back to cup his own cheek and lean into the touch. The tips of his fingers burned at the contact and for a second, Qrow didn’t think.

It was enough, like this. Standing together outside the store’s dressing room.

Too quickly, Clover dropped both their hands to their sides. He didn’t let go. Qrow dropped his gaze back to the gentle elegance of Clover’s outfit, the contrast stark to his everyday uniform.

“C’mon, Qrow. I’m dressed and ready, and even wearing sleeves,” Clover grinned, his words soft as if he was unwilling to break the silence between them. “Now it’s your turn to get ready.”

\-----------------------

Qrow hummed lazily, “Gimme another minute to appreciate your outfit Lucky Charm, it's not everyday that I get to see you out of your uniform.” His gaze traveled across Clover’s outfit from his shoes to his sleeves - such a shame those sleeves - before resting back on Clover’s face.

His face, now flushed bright red, confused Qrow for a second before he realized how the man interpreted his words and his obvious ogling. “UH I’ll um… I’ll go get changed now...” He mumbled, swiftly gathering his various clothing items and entering the dressing room. 

‘I didn’t expect Clover to take it like that!’ he thought to himself. ‘I know I said other things like that in our flirting, but he’s always taken it jokingly! I mean, I’m not bothered by the idea that he’d want to… I mean Clover does have a wonderful body and- OK STOP.’ 

Qrow shook his head back and forth to halt his train of thought. ‘I’ve been standing here for a few minutes doing nothing! I should get dressed.’ He quickly put on the outfit he had collected over the course of their shopping spree, making sure all the pieces were in the right positions and securely fastened. After checking himself out in the mirror, giving himself and the outfit an appreciative hum, he stepped back out of the changing room.

Clover was still in the same spot he left him in, though his cheeks were a touch less red now. He was facing away from Qrow, so Qrow took a moment to study him again. The pieces of the outfit he wore really did compliment his physique well. While his arms were hidden by fabric, his torso was lovingly hugged in all the right places, and his legs were artfully outlined without looking too thin or muscular. Not to mention his- STOP REALLY.

He cleared his throat, quickly earning Clover’s attention and eyes on his own outfit. 

\------------------------

Qrow didn’t think he’d ever get tired of the way Clover’s smile overtook his face, as if the man wasn’t expecting it. He still wasn’t used to seeing its brilliance directed at him.

“What do you think?” he asked.

“What do I think?” Clover repeated incredulously. “You look amazing.”

“I guess I clean up well in the right costume,” Qrow admitted.

“I wouldn’t say that the clothes are responsible,” Clover said firmly.

“That’s good,” Qrow replied. “Because they’re definitely beyond a huntsman budget.”

Clover’s eyebrows pinched together.

“And I thought the Ace Operative pay was bad,” he said, his tone joking even while his eyes expressed concern.

Qrow felt suddenly stiff in the new clothes. 

“Well it’s not as if Oz gave me a lot of traditional gigs.” He strove for nonchalance and knew he’d failed when the crease between Clover’s eyebrows deepened.

“Qrow, he didn’t-”

Clover drew himself up suddenly, though Qrow couldn’t have guessed why. 

“Qrow I’ll happily pay for the outfit,” he said resolutely. “You certainly deserve something more intact than your cloak.”

\---------------

"Excuse you, my cloak is a work of art."

\--------------

Clover laughs as they walk over to the counter with the outfit, setting it on the counter.

Clover pulls out his card and Qrow groans, “Seriously, Clover, you don’t have to pay for this.”

Clover shrugs Qrow off as he goes, “FUCK”

Qrow gives Clover a weird look and Clover gives a cheeky smiles as he thanks the cashier and they both walk out of the store, Clover hands the bag to Qrow, “As much as I pride myself in being a gentleman, I paid for all of it, so you get to carry it.”

Qrow rolls his eyes as he takes the bag from Clover, “Did you get an airship to take us back up to Atlas?”

Clover stops in his tracks and looks to Qrow, “Well…. Fuck.”


End file.
